Various child resistant closures for medicine bottles have been devised to prevent or at least resist the access to the contents of the medicine bottle by children. One such closure includes an inner cap threadably mounted on the medicine bottle and an outer cap freely rotatable on the inner cap when an attempt is made to remove the closure from the bottle. Cam or latching arrangements are usually provided between the inner and outer caps, whereby they can be manipulated into a connected mode so that the closure can be removed from the bottle. The manipulation required is designed to be too difficult for a child to accomplish, thereby rendering the closure child resistant.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,803, dated Dec. 4, 1956, discloses a child resistant closure of the type noted above and which includes a latch slidably mounted between the top walls of the inner and outer caps.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,381,207 further discloses an indicator consisting of a colored spot on the top wall of the inner cap viewable through an aperture in the outer cap to indicate to the user that the latch components are aligned for manipulation. While these child resistant closures have been satisfactory for their intended purpose, after considerable research and experimentation, the child resistant closure of the present invention has been devised as an improvement on the prior art closures.